


A New Start: Rebirth

by MageWolf



Series: A New Start [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: Seri Pixel Biologist Warrior Cats AU x Power of Three AUFour cats, two of them forbidden kits, and two others of their own free will travel to a new land to build a clan in, unaware they are some of the last cats in the clans. They settle in a new land and gain new members, but old tensions between the farm cats rise to the forefront. And with a mysterious prophecy hanging over their heads, what will become of this new clan?
Series: A New Start [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A New Start: Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Jayfeather remains the same as he was in canon while Lionblaze is a lot more arrogant and easily provoked into a fight. Hollyleaf loves her family and clan, but questions the warrior code and clan life, and sometimes wishes she could run away and create a better system. She is a skeptic, which leads to her becoming judgemental and a bit harsh, but overall she wishes the best for her clan. Also, Hollyleaf is a hermaphrodite but identifies as a molly, and while this was a big insecurity for her when she was an apprentice, she is now waaaay past caring
> 
> After the fire scene, Squirrelflight tells her kits the truth. Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, while shaken up, agree that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are still their parents, although Hollyleaf has a harder time saying this. However, Lionblaze is angry, and refuses to call Squirrelflight his mother. A few days later, he kills Ashfur before the gathering, and attacks Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Leafpool during the gathering. He kills Leafpool and injures Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and when questioned why, he reveals the truth. Horrified by their brother's actions, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather run off to ThunderClan territory where they bumps into Cinderheart. Cinderheart is terrified for them once they tell her what happened, and when Hollyleaf and Jayfeather say they're going to run away, Cinderheart rounds up her sister Poppyfrost, and they all agree to leave.

Hollyleaf was exhausted to the bone. She, her brother Jayfeather, her mate Cinderheart, and her friend Poppyfrost had been traveling for at least a moon now. So she felt joy when Cinderheart finally arrived back at the resting area, crowing that she found a lush land full of prey and herbs, with a spot for camp practically built in! The group set off almost immediately after that, guided by the peppy gray molly.

They found this territory close by their resting spot, an airy, lush forest interwoven with intricate streams and ponds and dotted with gorgeous wild flowers. Cinderheart led them to the center of the woods, the cats gawking and marveling at the land. They then arrived at a fairly deep dip in the ground that was surrounded by a combination of brambles, holly, and gorse. It seemed like an obvious choice, but Hollyleaf quickly declared this area to be their new territory, where they would build a better system of clans.

Hollyleaf quickly became the leader of the group, leading the scouting and hunting patrols and leading the charge to drive out passer-bys. Soon after, the four cats had the territory mapped out and started on the camp.

They quickly realized that the dirt was easy to dig through and pack together. So they dug large tunnels around camp that led to huge caverns, supporting the ceilings with branches and creating large nests of moss across the floors.

Along with that, Poppyfrost asked a passing loner for a favor a week into their efforts to create their territory. And just a few days ago Jayfeather had confirmed she was pregnant.

However, after a moon of building camp and carving out a territory, now was time to figure out what to do next. The cats had designated a tall oak stump as their version of the highledge, digging out underneath the roots to build a den for Hollyleaf. Said black furred molly was now perched on top of the stump, looking over her cats. She felt a swell of pride for all the hard work they had put into their new home. It felt like they were the beginnings of a true clan.

"Everyone, tonight marks the one moon anniversary of when we first found this forest." Hollyleaf announced, "I want to congratulate you all for all your hard work! Tonight we'll have a feast!"

The three cats below murmured excitedly, but Hollyleaf flicked the tip of her tail for silence. She contiuned:

"However, we must figure out where to go from here." Hollyleaf explained, "I would like to see if there is a place to talk to StarClan around here. Perhaps they can offer wisdom."

Poppyfrost looked bewildered. She tilted her head and flicked her tail in thought, murmuring, "Do you think they followed us out here?"

Jayfeather snorted and muttered, "Pretty sure they did. Yellowfang's practically been trying to drag my ass back to the lake since we came here."

The three other cats perked up, eyes wide in surprise and excitement.

"So do you think a few StarClan cats came with us?" Hollyleaf hurriedly asked. Jayfeather shrugged.

"Yeah, no shit.". Jayfeather then stroked his whiskers in thought. "I was collecting herbs yesterday and I saw a waterfall. I heard a few voices there, but I was alone. I think we should at least check it out."

"But what if StarClan isn't there?" Poppyfrost fretted, worrying her lower lip, "Would we have to live without them?". Cinderheart quickly pressed against her sister in comfort.

"Hey, Pops, it's okay! I'm sure Jayfeather knows what he's doing!" She purred, attempting to nuzzle her sister. But the calico jerked her head away from the gray molly, narrowing her eyes at Jayfeather

"And what if he's wrong?!" Poppyfrost growled challengingly, "What if StarClan isn't there?! What then?!"

"Ah, yes, because voice coming from nowhere isn't a sign of them or anything." Jayfeather scoffed. The calico molly growled and rose to her paws, opening her mouth to defend herself. But that was when Hollyleaf had enough of the arguing.

"Enough!" The dark molly shouted, standing between the two, "Either we find StarClan there or not! I'm sure we can find them elsewhere if they are not at the waterfall!". She then turned her head to Jayfeather and said, "Jay, can you lead me to the falls?"

"You're going tonight?" Cinderheart cried, "But I thought we were having a feast!"

"Uh... m-maybe tomorrow, Cindy. We should make sure we can connect to StarClan first..." Hollyleaf said nervously. Her gray mate sighed and nodded, looking defeated.

"Okay... But you better come back with prey, you hear?" Cinderheart meowed, attempting to joke once more. Hollyleaf laughed and padded to her, nuzzling the molly gently.

"I will, I will!" She chuckled, only to be cut off by Jayfeather smacking her ear. The molly glared at her brother but sighed, following him out of camp.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of traveling, the two cats arrived at the falls. Hollyleaf was panting and huffing and puffing, practically dragging herself along. Jayfeather snorted.

"What, the great and mighty Hollyleaf can't travel a few tree lengths?" He teased. Hollyleaf huffed and glared at him, too tired to be playful.

"Well, sorry! I've helping with dens and patrolling borders all day! Plus I have a more ThunderClan build than you!"

"Still!" Jayfeather snorted, rolling his eyes. He guided his sister the the edge of the pool, prompting her to sleep. He quickly settled down too, and the two of them quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather next found themselves in a starry field of lush grass next to a rushing river. They sighed in relief. So StarClan was here and followed them after all!

Rustling in the bushes sounded behind them and the brother and sister turned around, bewildered. However, they did not expect what they saw next.

It looked almost all of the cats from the clans were here, cats young and old of all clans. Even kits wandering around!

Jayfeather's eyes widened in shock while Hollyleaf let out a strangled cry.

"What happened?!" The black furred molly cried. Brambleclaw stepped out of the crowd, eyes hard with grief and anger.

"Lionblaze happened, that's what." He said simply.


End file.
